Berryshine/Gallery
Season one Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berryshine grabs her apple basket S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Berryshine close window S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png|Boast Busters Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Dragonshy Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Berryshine and Caramel look at each other S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Berryshine and Sweetie Drops in the race S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png|Suited For Success Berryshine heads inside the boutique S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Sweetie Drops "And you are?" S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Ponies leaving S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Cherry Fizzy "Are you okay?" S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Berryshine running from animals S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Berryshine S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Dark Moon and Berryshine on the train S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Berryshine moving house S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Ponies escape S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png|It's About Time Crusaders shunned by Ponyville S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity of course she was S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Season four Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies running S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png|Maud Pie Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Royal Riff and Berryshine trapped in the gazebo S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville Residents S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png|Slice of Life Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png|Princess Spike Pinkie returns to Ponyville S5E11.png|Party Pooped Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Audience carries Coco to the stage S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Berryshine and Pina Colada racing S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Berryshine looks at the delivered package S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png|Scare Master Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|What About Discord? Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction The changeling resistance S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rift showing Berryshine running in the spa EG3.png Season six Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Pinkie Pie with confetti in her hoof S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Apple Bloom and ponies stomping on a tub of grapes S6E4.png|On Your Marks Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png|No Second Prances Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Orange Swirl pours a cup of cider for Berryshine S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Berryshine and Earth mare waiting impatiently S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png|Buckball Season Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Season seven Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Twilight, Spike, and Flurry enter the toy store S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Pinkie Pie races to the train station S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png|The Perfect Pear Sassaflash "she's even funnier in real life!" S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Berryshine carting flowers away S7E15.png|Triple Threat Berryshine sees flowers that she likes S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png|A Health of Information Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png|Secrets and Pies My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot Library EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle flies through Canterlot MLPTM.png Ponies waving to Princess Twilight MLPTM.png Tempest kicks an obsidian sphere at Twilight MLPTM.png Season eight The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png Left-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Right-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Maud Pie "picking stuff up with our teeth" S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie "and that's my time" S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Surf and/or Turf Ponies about to board the Friendship Express S8E6.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Princess Luna sits with Fancy and Fleur S8E7.png Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Audience ponies laugh at the Young Six S8E7.png Rainbow Stars heckling the Young Six S8E7.png Audience ponies continue laughing S8E7.png Audience ponies watch the sun rise S8E7.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow Dash flying through the school halls S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Spike and Discord pass by a bush of hearts S8E10.png Yakity-Sax Ponies mingling in Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies hear Pinkie's yovidaphone playing S8E18.png Ponies running away from Pinkie Pie S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png Ponies leaving Trixie's magic show S8E19.png The Washouts The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Short Fuse loading into a slingshot S8E20.png Rolling Thunder winks at audience member S8E20.png Audience member faints at Thunder's wink S8E20.png Short Fuse gets fired out of a slingshot S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning introducing Half-Pint Dynamite S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Professor Fossil's archaeology team S8E21.png Rockhoof digging with archaeology team S8E21.png Wide view of Professor Fossil's dig site S8E21.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponyville train station MLPBGE.png Pegasus hangs lights over Berryshine's house MLPBGE.png Berryshine admiring the decorations MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash singing with stress MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking at Berryshine's wares MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "that's pretty, too" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity singing MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing happily through town MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie starts singing One More Day MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie sing together MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie "no time to spare" MLPBGE.png Berryshine packing teddy bear into a box MLPBGE.png Berryshine gift-wrapping a box MLPBGE.png Berryshine ties box up with a box MLPBGE.png RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy tangled in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Rainbow pulls herself out of list tangle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "do we wanna know why" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "everypony in town" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Ponies lined up at the post office MLPBGE.png Rarity "I expected a package today" MLPBGE.png Rarity "wondering where that might be" MLPBGE.png Rarity reeling in shock MLPBGE.png Rarity "delivered to Rarity's Boutique!" MLPBGE.png Rarity growling in irritation MLPBGE.png Rarity "it's FOR Applejack" MLPBGE.png Rarity "I will be delivering it" MLPBGE.png Derpy "that's my job" MLPBGE.png Rarity "why is that a relief?!" MLPBGE.png Rarity looks at customers behind her MLPBGE.png Rarity embarrassed by her outburst MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied Starlight, Spike, and Berryshine S9E2.png Twilight tries to snap Starlight and Spike out of it S9E2.png Rarity tries to snap Sweetie Belle out of it S9E2.png Rarity "I can't get her to stop!" S9E2.png Main ponies race to Sugarcube Corner S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Mane Six teleport to the Canterlot gates S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Rainbow Dash flies over Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rainbow speeds off toward the city gates S9E2.png Rainbow looks down at Sombrafied unicorns S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies engulfed in light S9E2.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Ponies exiting the movie theater S9E6.png Main three come out of the movie theater S9E6.png Team Ponyville fan approaches main ponies S9E6.png Snips offering autographs to all the fans S9E6.png Fan ponies offering bits for autographs S9E6.png Snails looks at all the bits being offered S9E6.png Main ponies walk off as Snails is surrounded by fans S9E6.png Buckball team members hoof-bumping S9E6.png Main ponies observe other buckball team S9E6.png Fluttershy looking back at Snails S9E6.png Berryshine giving her bits to Snips S9E6.png Snails signing Berryshine S9E6's hat.png Star Bright giving his bits to Ships S9E6.png Snips signing Star Bright's chest S9E6.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png Side exterior view of buckball stadium S9E6.png Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png Clear Sky "watch the tournament together" S9E6.png Quibble looking back at Rainbow Dash S9E6.png Quibble Pants "from Team Ponyville" S9E6.png Quibble "I'll try to remember that" S9E6.png Quibble "but I probably won't" S9E6.png Quibble pointing to Pinkie Pie S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Skeedaddle galloping into Ponyville S9E12.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying over the crowd S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Spectator ponies listening to Ocellus S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies walk and fly through Ponyville S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies filling the Canterlot stadium S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the sunrise S9E17.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png DJ Pon-3 appears from behind curtains S9E20.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia putting on concert S9E20.png Daring Doubt Ahuizotl giving a public book reading S9E21.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Berryshine and Rose walking through town S9E22.png Scootaloo comes scootering over the hill S9E22.png Scootaloo speeds past Berryshine and Rose S9E22.png The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Mrs. Cake looks at chaos in the marketplace S9E23.png Spike observing Discord's chaos S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Winter Lotus "give us one good reason" S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Mayor Mare pointing off-screen S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Winter Lotus "we don't have unicorn magic" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "like those cowardly Pegasi!" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash gets in Winter Lotus' face S9E25.png Shadow cast over Rainbow and Earth ponies S9E25.png Winter Lotus "didn't want any 'grounded' ponies" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash picks a fight with Winter Lotus S9E25.png Fluttershy breaking up the fight S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Earth mare "you better fix this!" S9E25.png Earth ponies continue to complain S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png Earth mare "spread cold and misery" S9E25.png Earth ponies looking at the sky S9E25.png Berryshine "if we all sing a couple songs" S9E25.png Sandbar "it's not just singing" S9E25.png Sandbar "the founders of Equestria!" S9E25.png The Last Problem Rarity trotting across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie Pie observing heat-struck ponies MLPS5.png Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "the one, the only" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie spinning her ice cream scoop MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "Ice Cream Museum!" MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Audience ponies cheering at Pinkie Pie MLPS5.png Pinkie talks about the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Pinkie "learn about the history of ice cream" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie fantasizing about ice cream MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "flavor you favor!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" MLPS5.png Mr. Cake peeking behind the curtain MLPS5.png Mr. Cake shaking his head MLPS5.png Audience ponies catch the spoons MLPS5.png Audience ponies happy and holding spoons MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie points at pony in the crowd MLPS5.png Crowd pony "what could top" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie shouting "toppings!" MLPS5.png Audience ponies eating tossed toppings MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie tossing more crumbles MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "that's just the first row!" MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake "why don't we go inside" MLPS5.png Pinkie's eyes widen with excitement MLPS5.png Audience ponies gasping in shock MLPS5.png Audience ponies look disappointed MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 page 2.jpg Merchandise Berryshine.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Enterplay Derpy tin.jpg Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg Miscellaneous Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Earth pony race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|At the background of Racing is Magic with Twinkleshine. RiM Unicorn race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|Again. Berry Punch album page MLP mobile game.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png|Season 1 Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png|Season 2 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Season 3 Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png|Season 4 Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png|Season 5 Apple Bloom and ponies stomping on a tub of grapes S6E4.png|Season 6 Sassaflash "she's even funnier in real life!" S7E14.png|Season 7